inter-dimensional love
by the man of many talents
Summary: He had messed up, she was dead but he couldn't have that, he was a god and as such he had no rules, he would travel the worlds he made with her and live the lives of thousands with her as he had endless potential with her. YukiYuno! NaruHina! dont worry naruto is still a main character. story is subject to change
1. the plan

**Well this took a while but I went back and read a story of mine and realized "I INTENDED TO DO MORE ON THIS!" so i decided to re-write and upgrade it, it will be a YukiYuno and NaruHina fic but this is HIGHLY experimental so don't hate it automatically just ride through and give chances where needed anyways i have droned on enough so without further ado, the story**

 **-Yukiteru's pov-**

I didn't know what to think or what to do. It had been 500,000 years since my love died and I still had no idea what to do I couldn't think straight when she was around, And its even worse with out her. As i sat here with only her on my mind I Suddenly heard a groan belonging to the short servant demon girl named Murmur or something like that, I stopped caring centuries ago "Why do you have to be so boring Yukiteru, it's been so long and you have done absolutely NOTHING, it's so boring make a world or something, just think!"

And then I saw what I had been missing! "I GOT IT!" I yell to no certain person "FINALLY" I hear her yell "You might not like it" I say "This had been her plan all along" i had began working as Murmur, curiously tried to watch "How do people become people?" I ask suddenly "Well the god makes their soul and... WAIT" she yells finally realizing what i was getting at. " I am going to remake her soul, i saw it when she sacrificed herself." I wince as the sadness becomes fresh once again in my mind

Eventually i managed to re-create the soul exactly. I had a plan and it involved a new life for all of us, first and foremost I needed Yuno's opinion and with that a began to create the body having murmur who had memorized every detail of every human created tell me the exact specifications. "Height 159 cm (5'3") weight 49 kg (108 lbs) pink hair and eyes blood type O

* **3rd person***

"Now for the moment of truth" Yuki says placing Yuno's soul as well as half his godly power and all the memories he had of her into the body he had made, after a minute of nothing happening he went to check her breathing, as soon as he bent down to check she jumped at him and kissed him and he kissed back after getting over the shock her jump had given him

"Hello murmur it's been a while." she said seeing the jaw dropped demon. "Hey Yuno *nervously chuckles* how's it been?" she asked somewhat happy to have her old master back as well having been given the memories of all her counterparts. "I've been fine murmur although being dead wasn't too fun."

 ***Yukiteru's pov***

"You haven't done much have you sweat pea?" she asked with a knowing smirk. I chuckle nervously before replying "Nope not much but Sit here and mope" he says as he turns the palm of his hand towards himself then turns it back to her revealing a small blue flip phone he says with a smile "Well this takes me back a long ways sugar bear, I almost want to go to that world one more time" she says slipping partially into psycho mode with killing intent lacing into her voice

"Not that I don't agree with you baby but I had a different idea, How about we think of series and stuff like that to recreate as actual universes and live our lives in them?" "OK sugar plum but there is one thing I need to say first and we need to make some plans, first i get to at least fight anyone who chooses to hit on or hurt you and second of all I need to get control of 'psycho mode' as you have named it." she says giggling.

"well I was thinking of creating the Naruto universe, so it might come in handy but we need to make it less touchy... we will figure it out when we get there but first off we need to make this world so as to do this in the first place so lets get to work!"

 **Hey everyone i hope this version becomes more popular than the last but i will leave the old one up to, as such i will try to update weekly or possibly bi-weekly but it will take a while since i will be severely revising and working on grammar ideas and logic as well as working on solid plot points as well but please review and like it would really help as well and Hope you all enjoy**


	2. begginings

**Yo! the man of many talents here with another chapter as soon as i can think of what to write XD.**

It had been a few days since they had decided to make the new world as the pair of gods set to work. they chose to fix some problems they found through the ages while leaving the main story line in place. They had both set up a few fail safes for multiple things.

First they would both be born to a certain clan each. Second there would be a key word to trigger Yuno's psycho mode that only would work if Yukiteru said it. So they would be forced into the same team but it would take time to be able to prove this point. Third and most importantly they would have a mental barricade between god memories that would break at the age of 6 restoring all their inner personality while they could then progress to maintain a childish persona, but to others like the Yamanaka they would never have a notion of other memories other than those of the children in their clans nothing of the gods or past lives.

They had also chose to allow murmur to go with and grow at the same pace as they having changed her appearance so she could grow to standard human size **(Don't hate me for that?!).** After they had started this they dropped into a world that they had made themselves.

 ***Konohagakure no sato***

2 pink haired twin infants can be heard crying, Sakura and Yuno Haruno.

 ***a few months later***

2 twins had been born in the Nara clan compound, Shikamaru and Yukiteru Nara, sons of the clan head and his wife

 **Sorry it is so short and for the cliff hanger but i need extra time to think of how i want this to go as well as summer just started so i will have more time to work**


End file.
